Probably A Dream (PAD)
by Tyler McHale
Summary: Je suis novice dans ce domaine, c'est donc la première fois. J'espère que cela vous plaira. La meute de Scott doit maintenant faire face à un nouveau problème. Qui reste encore inconnu. Derek et Scott s'allierons comme jamais pour détruire se problème " surnaturel " étrange ! Derek doit éclaircir un autre problème, le sien : ses pensés pour Stiles.
1. Chapter 1 : Profond Reality

**Ma toute première fiction.**

**Je tien à préciser que les personnages ne m'appartienne pas. Ils appartiennent à Jeff Davis, le producteur exécutive de la série Teen Wolf. Mais l'histoire viens de moi. Je préviens qu'il y aura du Sterek aussi.**

* * *

><p><em><strong> Chapter 1 : Profond Reality<strong>_

Était-ce la fin ? Oui.  
>Car il avait été touché.<br>Volontairement ? Par accident ? Il n'était pas la cible à toucher...  
>Et il le savait. Il savait ce qu'il y laisserait.<br>Et il avait tout perdu, l'impact avait été mortel.  
>Il s'effondra sur le sol,sans qu'aucune plainte ne franchisse ses lèvres , et ainsi il expira son dernier souffle.<br>Stiles avait sauvé Derek, un choix presque déchirant mais évidant pour lui.  
>Mais alors était-ce la fin de tout ? La fin d'un cauchemar ? D'une réalité ?<p>

" - Dere..Derek...Derek réveille toi ! " Braeden secoua les épaules de Derek , alertée par ses gémissements et ses cris de douleurs .

~Elipse~

Derek ouvrit les yeux, Braeden était sortie , il laissa donc ses pensées lui envahir la tête, repensant aux événements et à son cauchemar.  
>Mais cela semblé tellement réel ! Derek a t-il reçu un mauvais coup sur la tête pour s'évanouir comme cela ?<br>Ses pensées étaient floues, brouillés , comme si un nuage de fumée recouvrait ses souvenirs et masquait les images qu'il tentait désespérément de retrouver...  
>Malgré cela , les coups de feu lui revenaient , ces bruits de chairs brusquement déchirées et ces cris d'effroi qui résonnaient dans sa tête lui donnèrent des sueurs froides .<br>Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus, il se battait pour faire la lumière sur ses souvenirs mais dès qu'il retrouvait une image , un son c'est comme si ce même nuage sinistre recouvrait aussitôt ces preuves du passé .  
>" Est-ce que cela est réel ? Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ? Bordel Derek rappelles toi !" ses mots raisonnaient dans sa tête.<br>Était-il devenu fou ? Mais à cause de quoi ?  
>Non, il n'est pas fou !<p>

Une voix soulagée s'adressa à Derek  
>" - Derek tu es enfin réveillé ! Il faut me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ! dit Scott d'un air pressé.<br>- Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Mais ? Comment ?  
>- Derek hier soir quand il y a eu le massacre, tu étais avec Stiles.<br>- Je ...Stiles...mon rêve...je...non!  
>- Rêvé de quoi ? Derek dis-moi !<br>- Stiles... c'est Stiles ! Il s'est mit devant moi au moment ou j'allais recevoir une balle !  
>- Quoi il a été touché ? S'écria Scott alors blanc comme la mort.<br>- Je crois bien, oui ! Il était mort Scott ! dit Derek d'une voix tremblante presque désespérée .  
>- Nous ne retrouvons pas son corps Derek , il n'est peut être pas mort, uniquement blessé alors , il a du aller se cacher ou...non c'est pas possible !<br>- Scott, Scott... Nous devons le trouver... "  
>À peine franchi la porte du loft de Derek, Lydia les avait interpellés en pleurant, elle balbutia<br>" Ils...ils...ils on retrouvé une Jeep calcinée avec un corps à l'intérieur Scott je... "  
>Derek eut soudain comme un pieu dans son cœur, il ne voulait pas pleurer... Il n'avait jamais pleuré à part à la mort de toute sa famille, il ne voulait pas pleurer devant Scott alors que lui avait déjà les joues inondées par les larmes.<p>

Le shérif Stilinski était déjà sur les lieux... Il avait identifié la voiture de son fils.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce n'est pas très mauvais pour un début... Si cela vous plaît n'hésitez à me laisser une review pour me faire part de votre avis ! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 : Flashback Part 1

_**Chapter 2 : Flashback 1/2**_

1 jours plus tôt...

" - Ecoute Scott, je sais qu'il est encore trop tôt et que l'on vient de sortir d'une période très difficile mais c'est bon ! Il n'y a plus de bienfaiteur, plus de méchant Peter donc !

- Donc quoi Stiles ? "

Stiles regarda Scott d'un air sadique. Scott comprit tout de suite !

" - Non Stiles, non, non, non ! dit Scott

- Si, si, si, si ! Je vais appeler Lydia. "

Scott ne le sentait pas. Mais pourquoi ? Pourtant tout était fini... Lydia était d'accord avec Stiles, elle avait donc organisé une fête à la Lydia ! Les plus grandes fêtes de Beacon Hills étaient organisées par celle-ci.

...

" - Ecoute, je sais que tu as peur pour ce soir, mais pourquoi ? Détends-toi. dit Kira

- Hmm, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! répondit Scott

- Si Lydia n'a pas de pressentiment ça va !"

Le téléphone de Kira se mit à sonner. Celle-ci décrocha et, un peu inquiète, se releva.

" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda son petit-ami.

-Ma mère ne se sent pas bien, il faut que j'aille la voir. On se revoit bientôt, promis ! "

Elle l'embrassa et s'éloigna de la piscine.

La fête battait son plein à l'intérieur et ils étaient tous là ! Même Derek et Braeden, mais ils n'étaient présents que pour surveiller si la soirée se déroulait bien. Lydia observait, elle regardait si tout le monde avait eu son verre. Tout le monde l'avait eu, même Stiles ! Il en avait bien besoin, il venait de rompre avec Malia. Plus tard dans la soirée, l'ambiance commençait à peser... Lydia se sentait mal, elle s'était isolée dans sa chambre jusqu'au moment où !

Elle hurla.

Son cri de banshee avait raisonné dans toute la ville de Beacon. Scott s'était empressé de monter et les autres commencèrent à quitter la fête. Derek ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire à ce moment-là. En essayant d'ouvrir la porte de chambre de Lydia, ils avaient tous été pris au piège : de l'aconit se diffusait partout dans la maison causait par une grenade mis à cette endroit volontairement.

Mais ? Encore des chasseurs ? Des tueurs ? La liste était finie !

Derek et Braeden étaient dehors, le premier dit à Braeden d'aller voir à l'intérieur.

" - Derek ! Fais quand même attention à toi. " Il lui fit signe de tête, elle entra donc dans la maison de Lydia.

La maison était submergée par cette fumée blanche à forte odeur qui affectait les jeunes loups garous. A l'extérieur... Stiles dormait sur le banc devant la piscine, Derek plongea subitement la tête de Stiles dans l'eau avant de la sortir.

" - MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ?

- Je te dessaoule, c'est pas le moment de dormir, on se fait attaquer. Ils sont tous pris au piège à l'intérieur.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE TU ATTENDS ? ENTRE !

- La maison est pleine d'aconit, Braeden est partie s'en occuper ! Et Stiles reste près de moi, il vaut mieux, Lydia a hurlé..."

_**À suivre...**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Flashback Part 2

_**Chapitre 3 : Flashback Part 2 **_

" - Scott ! Scott ! Lydia ! Répondez ! criait Braeden. " Une voix étouffée par les murs répondit " Ici, ici. " suivit de quelques entendirent des voitures se garer devant la maison de Lydia. Braeden s'était empressée de tous les embarquer avec elle.

Stiles et Derek avaient reçu les instructions de Braeden " On se retrouve au Nemeton, partez ! Allez, je vous rejoins ! "

Derek n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre Stiles. Celui-ci essayait de démarrer sa Jeep qui faisait encore des caprices.

" - INCROYABLE !

- STILES ! Démarre ! cria Derek. "

La Jeep bleue fonça droit devant, une voiture les suivait. C'était... c'était Braeden.

" - Mets le pied au plancher, Stiles ! Dit Derek.

- Tu permets ! Je peux pas faire mieux ! Souffla Stiles."

Une détonation retentit, juste derrière eux. Deux voitures de couleur noir les poursuivaient ; des hommes faisaient feux. Stiles fonça sur les grilles d'ouverture de la forêt de Beacon Hills.

Arrivés près du Nemeton, il n'y avait que Derek et lui, un silence pesant régnait.

" - Stiles ? dit Derek. Tu ne sens pas ?

- Ne sens pas quoi ? Je te rappelle que je suis humain moi.

- Une odeur forte d'essence... Allons voir.

- Mais attends, on doit les attendre ici !

- Stiles, peut être que c'est eux ! "

Plus loin une voiture noire s'était empalée dans un arbre... C'était la même voiture que Braeden. Derek enfonça donc la porte, et quand il l'ouvrit ! Un flash blanc l'aveugla. Il savait maintenant que c'étaient des chasseurs qui en avaient après eux. Ils venaient tous de nulle part et Braeden n'était pas encore là. Derek n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que d'exploiter son nouveau pouvoir de loup garou qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore assez bien. Il mit à terre quelques chasseurs non sans difficultés car il avait déjà reçu quelques flèches tranquillisantes, mais il en fallait plus pour l'affaiblir. Stiles n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se cacher derrière sa Jeep. Il essaya d'appeler Scott, Lydia, Malia, mais personnes ne répondait à ses appels.

Stiles prit une arme qui était près de lui. Il n'avait jamais manié cet objet auparavant… C'était peut-être le moment. Il avait aperçu au loin un homme aux cheveux blancs, dégarni, mais il n'était pas sur... C'était la nuit et il y avait trop de mouvements pour qu'il puisse bien voir. Cet homme rechargeait son arme avec une balle contenant une solution jaune qui brillait. A ce moment-là, Stiles comprit les intentions de cette personne, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il contourna les chasseurs qui étaient occupés par Derek. Enfin la vue de Stiles s'éclaircissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de cet homme en noir qui était sur le point de tuer le loup en plein combat. Le chasseur avait effectivement les cheveux blancs. Dans ses réflexions, Stiles eut une minute d'inattention et la voix parut juste à côté de son oreille :

" Alors Stiles on veut m'anéantir ? Encore ! "

Stiles se fit encercler par 3 chasseurs déterminés à le battre. Il savait que s'il ne courait pas tout de suite, il n'aurait pas le temps de sauver Derek. Il n'avait pu voir le visage de cet homme aux cheveux blancs, mais la voix lui était familière.

Il fonça tête baissée vers les chasseurs qui l'empêchaient de passer avant de courir entre eux, puis rejoigna rapidement Derek, mais à ce moment-là, il était trop tard... La gâchette avait était pressait. Stiles se lança sans réfléchir devant le loup à la fourrure noirâtre, et reçut la balle d'aconit qui le propulsa en arrière ! Derek reprit sa forme humaine ; il avait tout vu ! Tout ça s'était passé tellement vite.

Il vit Stiles à terre, touché au niveau de sa côte droite, il avait perdu connaissance. Soudain la scène s'arrêta subitement, Derek fut assommé par un chasseur. Quelques minutes après, il ouvrit les yeux lentement, il vit les chasseurs déposer Stiles dans sa Jeep du côté passager ; ils allaient le conduire quelque part… Mais où ? Derek, encore sonné, ferma les yeux pour quelques heures. Il essaya de lutter pour sauver Stiles, s'il le pouvait encore...

_**1 jour plus tard...**_

Derek s'était rappelé de tous les détails : On avait retrouvé la Jeep calcinée de Stiles, un corps brûlé à l'intérieur et inidentifiable, ainsi que du sang un peu plus loin dans l'herbe. Maintenant il attendait les analyses afin de savoir s'il s'agissait de celui de Stiles ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Le shérif reçut les analyses de sang après quelques minutes.

L'annonce allait être fatale !


	4. Chapter 4 : Mortal Suffering

_**Chapitre 4 : Mortal Suffering**_

Les analyses étaient là, devant lui. Le shérif était figé, peur de ce qu'elles contenaient, peur de ce qu'elles allaient lui confirmer.

Scott était à sa droite, il attendait, il tremblait de tout son corps.

Le shérif commença à ouvrir l'enveloppe, son cœur battait tellement fort que Scott eu mal à la tête.

La pression était trop forte, à présent il tenait les analyses devant lui. A qui appartenait donc le sang retrouvé près de la Jeep ?

C'était celui de Stiles...

Son père ne savait plus quoi penser, plus quoi dire il semblait paralysé par la nouvelle. Il en était sûr maintenant, il avait perdu son fils. Scott aussi, ne bougeait plus. Il était immobile et fixait l'enveloppe posée sur le bureau près du mug. Les secondes paraissaient des minutes, les minutes, des heures... C'était atroce et ils souffraient intérieurement. Scott ne réagissait plus, le téléphone du bureau sonnait, sans arrêt et le shérif gardait son calme. Mais comment pouvait-il le garder ?

Il se mit en face de Scott qui était assis déjà depuis une dizaine de minutes sans bouger, sans aucune réaction.

" - Scott ! Scott, eh ! " Il leva les yeux vers le shérif.

" - Nous les retrouverons ! Il faut qu'ils payent tu m'entends ?

- Shérif... je...je. Balbutia Scott"

Il se leva de la chaise, essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore sur sa joue, mais toujours immobile...

Lydia venait d'arriver, elle était avec Derek. Ils venaient d'apprendre la nouvelle mais... pas celle qui voulaient entendre. Lydia s'était effondrée sur le sol après avoir entendu celle-ci, elle pleurait... encore et encore. Elle se sentait coupable de n'avoir rien pu faire, elle répétait " C'est ma faute ! "

Elle hurla cette phrase qui raisonna dans le bureau et qui fit écho dans la tête de Derek qui lui se sentait vraiment coupable. Il ne pleurait pas, mais lui il était neutre. Pas une trace de joie ni de tristesse.

Il essaya de parler à Scott, mais ça voix tremblait alors il s'efforça de ne pas craquer à son tour.

" - Scott, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais... il faudrait trouver tous ceux qui ont fait ça. Lui dit-il .

- Les trouver et les tuer ! dit Scott" il hurla ces mots avant de sortir et de claquer la porte. Derek le suivit.

...

Le shérif ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait plus si il devait suivre Scott ou attendre la dernière enveloppe qui contenait la confirmation du squelette qui se trouvait dans la Jeep calcinée.

" - Lydia, relève toi ça va aller. dit le shérif

- Mais comment... vous pouvez dire ça... vous venez de perdre votre fils... "

Avant de reprendre une grande inspiration, dans laquelle se noyait sa tristesse et sa souffrance sourde ; il dit ensuite

" - Il voudrait que je règle cette affaire en premier avant de me lamenter sur mon sort pendant des semaines !

- Vous avez surement raison, mais après que cette affaire soit terminée...

- Lydia, cela fait des années que je fais ce métier, et... " Il repris son souffle, car sa gorge était nouée. " Je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas, c'est mon fils, je l'aimais et je l'aimerais pour toujours. On ne peut pas changer l'amour qu'un père a envers son enfant, qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde ou... Ses fouilles, ses indiscrétions… Elles vont me manquer. Il réglait souvent les affaires que je n'arrivais pas à finir moi-même. Du surnaturel... C'est ce qui a enlevé mon fils ! Sans toutes ces histoires... de bienfaiteurs, de chasseurs, de loup garou, il serait encore là à mes côtés en train de me taquiner, de trouver toujours réponse à tout ! Mais maintenant c'est terminé, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir continuer à vivre sans lui, mon fils était ma raison de vivre et maintenant je l'ai perdu... tout comme sa mère. "

Le shérif quitta le bureau à son tour après ses paroles. Lydia était seule.

...

Dehors le temps était humide, le brouillard avait surgit de nulle part.

Derek suivait Scott depuis quelques minutes tout en restant à l'écart derrière. Scott marchait sans savoir où il allait ; il était perturbé.

Derek lui disait de s'arrêter, mais il refusait, ne répondait pas et continuait d'avancer.

Une bouffé de colère envahit le cœur de Derek, il passa devant Scott qui s'arrêta net devant lui avant de lui demander :

" - Qu'est-ce que tu veux Derek ?

- Scott... Je sais..."

Scott ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et lui dit avec des paroles crues, mais toujours avec l'air déboussolé

" - Je...je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami Derek, Stiles est mort ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Kira est partie avec sa mère pour quelques jours et je n'ai personne pour me comprendre, pas d'épaule sur la quelle pleurer ! "

Scott s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Derek, comme un grand frère réconfortant son cadet. Il ne put se retenir également et versa quelques larmes à son tour.

" - Comment vivre avec ça Derek ? C'était mon frère ! " Scott était dépassé par les événements. Il avait besoin de repos ainsi que Derek.

Après avoir déposé Scott chez lui. Derek se mit à marcher tout seul à son tour et réfléchissait. Peut-être avait-il négligé quelque chose d'important dans ses souvenirs. Il repensait même cette scène, celle où Stiles reçut une balle, cette balle !

Ses pensées se mélangeaient.

" Ils l'ont enlevé, brûlé vif et je n'ai rien pu faire… Pourquoi m'a-t-il sauvé ? Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. M'appréciait t-il vraiment ? Stiles, tu n'aurais jamais dû ! "

Sans aucune trace des chasseurs, il n'avait pas de piste pour les traquer. Le lieu du massacre avait été passé au peigne fin, mais rien de plus n'avait été retrouvé. Il était sur le point de rentrer au loft quand il reçut un appel de Lydia

" - Derek ?

- Oui Lydia, que se passe-t-il ?

- Viens au bureau du shérif avec Scott. TOUT DE SUITE ! "

_**à suivre...**_

_J'espère que vous accrochez à ma fiction et qu'elle ne vous déplaît pas ! Comme je vous dis c'est la première fois que j'écrit et mon imagination n'est jamais à court ! Une petite review me ferait plaisir... :p_


	5. Chapter 5 : Stiles

**Un chapitre bien plus riche en détails. On m'a dit que le détail rend la lecture beaucoup plus agréable. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas avec l'action qu'il y depuis le début de ma fiction ? Et du Sterek vous en aurez de plus en plus, il faut bien un début à tout ! Et voilà, bonne lecture, et merci encore de me lire, n'oubliez pas de posté une review pour je puisse savoir vos avis.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 5 : Stiles<span>_**

La pièce était obscure, d'un noir terrifiant ainsi que ses petits bruits, des grincements comme si plusieurs personnes marchaient sur des escaliers usés ou encore des gouttes d'eaux coulant sur le sol. Chaque minute, une goutte par goutte, qui tombait sur le coin d'une table en bois ou encore plusieurs inspirations de personnes ayant peur. Des bruits de chaines, était-ce des prisonniers ? On avait l'impression que quelqu'un essayait de se libérer de ses chaines, qu'il se débattait et le bruit était fort, cela faisait écho dans la pièce. L'air était lourd et froid, on pouvait entendre des claquements de dents. Mais quelque chose captait notre attention auditive, le bruit d'une respiration irrégulière. Elle était forte, forte à nous faire froid dans le dos. Cela ressemblait à la respiration d'un blessé grave qui suffoquait. On ne pouvait pas déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une femme ou d'un homme. Les bouches étaient muettes... ou presque.

On pouvait aussi entendre les gémissements d'une personne qui devait sans doute se forcer à parler, mais cela l'essoufflait très vite, anormalement vite. Une de ces personnes se décida à parler :

" - Stiles ? Stiles ? " Tout en chuchotant. Étaient-ils en danger ?

Cette voix était masculine, on pouvait deviner que c'était un adolescent.

" - Stiles ? Reste avec moi !

- Je... je ne vais plus tenir très... " Il reprenait son souffle avant de terminer sa phrase " longtemps..."

La lune tranchait la nuit, ses rayons émettaient une légère lumière blanche dans la pièce sombre. Cette fois ci c'était confirmé, Stiles était toujours en vie, mais plus pour très longtemps. Sa blessure avait était nettoyée très rapidement, mais le pansement que les chasseurs lui avaient mis était plein de sang. Le deuxième adolescent qui se trouvait aussi enchaîné à côté de Stiles était Liam. Ils étaient debout les mains liées à une sorte de grillage rouillé. Sur la table il y avait la machine électrique qui servait de torture pour les loups garous. Il n'y avait plus de doute c'était bien l'ancienne salle de torture des Argent. Mais pourtant elle n'appartenait plus à personne, enfin jusqu'à présent.

Au même moment, Derek arrivait très rapidement au bureau avec Scott. Le shérif s'empressa d'ouvrir l'enveloppe qui contenait maintenant les analyses du squelette retrouvé dans la Jeep devant les yeux inquiets des deux adolescents et de Derek. Ce fut un choc pour eux car ce n'était pas le corps de Stiles, mais d'un des chasseurs. Mais qui avait pu faire une chose pareille ? Brûler vif l'uns de ses hommes ? Mais cette question ne resta pas longtemps dans leur tête. Maintenant ils s'efforçaient de croire que Stiles était toujours vivant, quelque part... en ville ou dans la forêt.

Ils retournèrent donc sur le lieu où le crime avait été commis. Il y avait toujours les traces du sang de Stiles qui étaient dans l'herbe. Ce que le shérif n'avait pas remarqué en pleine journée c'est qu'elles traçaient un chemin menant à l'ancien sous-sol des Argent. Le shérif avait apporté du luminol et sa lampe noire. Le chemin effrayant qui était tracé de sang, mais pas de n'importe lequel, était celui de son fils. Après quelques mètres les traces se stoppaient net, plus rien !

Derek et Scott arrivaient encore à ressentir le sang juste sous leurs pieds, et pourtant il n'y avait plus rien. Derek eut le réflexe de tapoter avec son pied à l'endroit où ils étaient ; cela ne ressemblait pas un bruit semblable à un coup sur de la terre non, c'était plutôt comme si on cognait contre des barres de fer. Il était placé sur une trappe qui allait les mener directement aux deux jeunes ados. Mais ils ne savaient pas que Liam était également avec Stiles.

Lydia étais restée dans la voiture, car cela pouvait être dangereux pour elle. Scott avait aussi dit à Malia et Liam de rester chez eux, jusqu'au moment où tout ça aurait était réglé.

De son côté, Parrish était en train de relire les analyses… quelque chose ne collait pas. Stiles était resté dans sa Jeep. Même lors de son enlèvement il se trouvait dans sa voiture, mais du sang avait quand même été retrouvé plus loin. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Ce n'était pas l'endroit ou Stiles avait reçu la balle pourtant donc il en conclut que le jeune adolescent avait été trainé dans l'herbe. Tout était juste !

Il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Si Derek n'avait pas été pris à la place de Stiles c'est parce que c'était volontaire, mais la balle n'avait tout de même pas été destinée au jeune homme. L'adjoint Parrish s'empressa de prendre une lampe noire à son tour et du luminol, mais avant ça il appela Lydia.

"- Lydia ?

- Jordan ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Lydia, c'est un piège ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils descendent au sous-sol !

- Mais de quel sous-sol parles-tu ?

- De celui des Argent ! Il y avait une autre issue pour pouvoir y entrer et c'est là où Stiles a été emmené.

- J'y vais tout de suite !

- Lydia non attends ! "

La jeune fille avait raccroché. Elle prit la lampe de poche qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la voiture du shérif, descendit de la voiture et se mit à courir pour pouvoir les rattraper à temps, mais il était surement déjà trop tard.

Le shérif était déjà au sous-sol avec Scott et Derek.

" - Stiles ! dit Liam. " La respiration de Stiles était de plus en plus irrégulière. " - Je t'en prie ! Reste avec moi ! Tiens le coup !

- Ils ne nous trouveront...pas... à temps..."

Scott se mit à crier :

" Stiles ! "

" SCOTT ! ON EST ICI !" Lui hurla Liam.

Le jeune alpha avait reconnu la voix de son beta et dit " Liam ? C'est Liam ! ON VIENT VOUS CHERCHER ! "

Le jeune beta avait retrouvé le sourire.

" - Stiles tu entends ? Ils sont là ! " Il y eut un moment de silence, il était profond. Liam n'entendait plus le jeune humain respirer, il n'entendait plus son cœur battre. " - Stiles ? Stiles ? Oh non ! DEPECHEZ VOUS ! " Sa voix tremblait.

La porte s'ouvrit :

" - Allez les libérer ! Je regarde s'il n'y a personne ! " Dit Scott.

Ses yeux rouges observaient la pièce rapidement. Derek brisa les chaines très rapidement, d'abord celles de Liam ensuite celles de Stiles. Le jeune humain, s'effondra sur celui-ci ; il ne bougeait plus. Derek le porta donc dans ses bras.

Le shérif Stilinski essaya de réveiller son fils. Derek entendit alors encore quelques battements de cœur profonds.

" - Vous ne sentez pas ? dit Scott.

- Une odeur d'essence très forte... dit le shérif "

Lydia courut les couloirs du sous-sol à ce moment même pour les trouver. Elle s'arrêta un instant, ressentit pendant une seconde ou deux se pressentiment de mort, et il était de plus en plus fort, mais ce n'était pas uniquement la mort de Stiles qu'elle pressentait, mais celle de tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce avec lui.

La brune venait enfin de trouver la pièce ! Scott entendit les battements de cœur de plusieurs personnes en approche et ce n'était pas uniquement ceux de Lydia.

" - Scott c'est un ..." la parole de Lydia fut interrompue par cette personne aux cheveux blancs.

" - C'est un piège oui. Qu'y a-t-il Scott, pas content de me voir ?

- Gerard ! J'aurais dû savoir que c'était vous depuis le début ! Dit Scott.

- N'était-il pas évident que ce soit moi ? Répondit Gerard

- Tu étais malade ! Comment as-tu fait ?

- Ah, mais je le suis toujours bien entendu. Mais ces petites merveilles me guérissent pour quelques heures. " Il montra de médicaments bleus qu'il sortit d'une boite grise qui était dans sa poche.

" - Gerard ! C'est moi que tu veux ! Laisse les partir ! dit Scott.

- Non. C'est vous tous que je veux. " Il sortit un briquet de sa poche droite avant de l'allumer. " - Comme tu vois j'ai rénové cet endroit juste pour ce moment. Il est beaucoup plus grand maintenant, ça fait du bien de retrouver un endroit qui nous est familier n'est-ce pas Scott ? Et vois-tu, je savais que tu allais réussir à arrêter cette liste noire alors j'ai attendu que tu le fasses parce que si quelqu'un doit te tuer ce sera moi ! J'aurais aimé que vous soyez tous là mais j'aurais les autres à part. Oh, et Stiles était un bon garçon. dit Gerard

- Je vous interdis de parler de mon fils ! Vous allez le payer de mes propres mains. Dit le shérif

- Et vous, vous allez brûler ! dit Gerard "

Il se mit à rire avant de lancer son briquet sur le sol. Il avait rependu de l'essence préalablement partout devant la porte et les issues, ce qui maintenant empêchaient Stiles, Derek et les autres de sortir. Il avait pris les précautions de se mettre de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Le feu se rependait rapidement et il n'y avait plus échappatoire...


	6. Chapter 6 : Fire With Fire

_**J'ai souvent du retard sur mes publication parce que ma bêta n'est pas toujours disponible, et moi aussi pour les cours...donc j'écrit dès que je rentre ! J'espère que ce chapitre 6 va vous plaire.**_

_J'aimerais remercier les personnes qui suivent ma fiction. Et puis ceux qui me laissent des reviews, cela me permet de voir vos avis._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 6 : Fire With Fire<strong>_

Ils étaient pris au piège et les flammes grandissaient peu à peu. La sortie qui menait à l'ancienne maison des Hale se trouvait de l'autre côté du sous-sol et les flammes gagnaient du terrain. Derek se mit à courir vers l'issue où il y avait le moins de feu et les autres le suivirent tous d'un pas pressé. Le couloir qui était devant eux était gigantesque, même de l'autre côté les flammes commencèrent à envelopper l'endroit. La peur commençait à se faire sentir. Liam était effrayé car, après tout, il n'avait que 16 ans.

Parrish venait d'arriver à l'endroit exact, mais les flammes montaient déjà à la surface. Le jeune adjoint avait heureusement un plan du sous-sol. Il se mit donc en route pour aller à l'ancienne maison des Hale, mais il ne restait que des débris de la maison. L'entrée était plus au-dessus, cachée par des feuilles et des branches mortes. Le soleil commençait à se lever mais le temps était toujours frais et humide.

" - Lydia dépêche ! cria Scott.

- Je fais ce que je peux ! dit Lydia" Elle retira ses talons très rapidement avant de se remettre à courir.

Derek ne connaissait pas cette partie du sous-sol ; ils étaient perdus mais voyaient toujours les flammes venir sur eux et si Stiles ne se faisait pas soigner dans les plus brefs délais il mourrait !

De petits toussotements se firent entendre derrière Scott.

" - Liam, ça va ? dit Scott

- Ne t'occupe pas de moi, avance ! Répondit-il."

Scott alla chercher son jeune beta derrière avant de reprendre de l'avance. Le shérif avait de l'âge, la course n'était plus son truc. Il commençait à ralentir, à être essoufflé. La fumée n'arrangeait rien. S'ils resteraient plus de vingt minutes encore dans cet endroit ils mourraient tous asphyxiés...

Derek fixait Stiles dans les yeux, impuissant. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le sauver. Les flammes se reflétaient dans ses yeux et un air de tristesse se dessina sur son visage. Il prit la tête de Stiles pour la serrer bien plus fort contre son torse.

Des morceaux de bois se décrochaient du plafond ; ils ne devaient pas s'arrêter. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'offrir plus de temps, leur vie était en danger à partir de maintenant. Les cendres leur piquaient les yeux, mais comment allaient-ils pouvoir faire ? Y arriveraient-ils ?

Leurs pieds étaient usés, même ceux des jeunes loups garous. Les murs s'illuminaient de couleurs rouge orangé, la chaleur y était insupportable.

Une très grosse planche de poids épaisse rongée par le feu se détacha du plafond avant de percuter la jeune banshee. Dans sa chute, elle tomba au sol. Liam, Derek, Stiles et le shérif Stilinski étaient déjà loin devant, Scott ne savait pas quoi faire.

" - Lydia ! Ne bouge pas ! dit Scott " Mais à chaque tentative d'approche une flamme surgissait du plafond, les craquements des murs faisaient froid dans le dos.

" - Scott ! Pars ! Cria Lydia " Sa voix était étouffée par le bruit que les flammes émettaient.

" - Je ne vais pas te laisser ici ! Répondit Scott.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, si tu restes, tu vas mourir Scott, sauve-toi et sauve Stiles avec toi ! cria Lydia. " Sa voix tremblait, une profonde peur de la mort pouvait se ressentir à travers son regard vide qui fixait Scott.

" - Je vais mourir... Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour moi, vas-y ! Hurla Lydia " Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues... Scott n'avait jamais abandonné un membre de sa meute. Une voix d'homme viril cria " Scott, Lydia, allez ! " Scott se mit à courir vers la sortie, se retournant plusieurs fois. Il ne voulait pas la laisser mais il n'avait pas le choix... Derek lui, était déjà remonté à la surface avec le jeune garçon toujours dans ses bras, inconscient. Il le secoua légèrement.

" Stiles, réveille-toi ! Stiles, allez ! " répéta-t-il.

Il ne respirait plus. Derek déchira son maillot tâché de sang et toucha les lèvres du jeune homme avec les siennes. Il les avait plaquées sans réfléchir. Ce qu'il voulait là, tout de suite, c'était de sauver Stiles. Il lui fit du bouche à bouche tout en appuyant sur sa poitrine. Quand le garçon reprit sa respiration tout doucement, Derek avait encore ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lorsque Parrish arriva, Derek se releva tout en caressant ses lèvres pour cacher la couleur rouge qui marquait sa bouche. L'adolescent était toujours dans une mauvaise posture, blessé très gravement, il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Derek s'empressa donc de le monter dans la voiture de police dans laquelle l'adjoint Parrish venait d'arriver.

" - Stiles ? Et... où sont les autres ? Dit Parrish.

- Ils devraient être derrière moi. dit Derek."

L'adjoint descendit de la voiture, s'approcha de l'entrée qui était pleine de fumée blanche. Liam fut le premier à en sortir, suivi du shérif.

" - Mais, Scott et Lydia ? Dit Parrish.

- Ils étaient derrière nous, ils ne devraient pas tarder ! Dit Liam "

Des toussotements se rapprochaient de l'entrée, enfin. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils perdent de temps pour ramener Stiles à l'hôpital. Derek patienta dans la voiture avec Stiles qui était endormi par la souffrance. La plaie s'était infectée et le jeune garçon tremblait de froid. Derek enleva son manteau pour le mettre sur Stiles, pour qu'il puisse se réchauffer un peu. Puis Scott sortit mais... sans Lydia.

" - Scott ! Où est-elle ? Où est Lydia ? cria Parrish.

- Elle est... elle est... elle m'a dit de partir, je n'ai rien pu faire... il se mit à pleurer "

Liam ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire d'ailleurs. Le shérif, lui, était déjà près de son fils, et il n'avait donc pas entendu ce que Scott venait de dire.

" - Mais, il faut que j'aille la chercher ! Dit Parrish.

- Tu ne peux plus rien... Le feu t'atteindra même avant que tu puisses arriver à Lydia... " Dit Scott en lui retenant la main. Il continua de verser des larmes en balbutiant : - Elle m'a dit de partir, que je ne pouvais plus rien faire..."

La tristesse apparut soudainement sur le visage du jeune adjoint.

* * *

><p><strong>Ne me frappé pas s'il vous plaît lol, j'avais bien préciser SuspenseDrama en début de ma fiction. Je ne finirai jamais un chapitre avec une fin de chapitre heureuse !**


	7. Chapter 7 : I beg you, do not give up !

_**Très rapidement, le chapitre 7 ! Pour vous mes lecteurs. Je vous traduis le titre : " Je t'en prie, n'abandonne ! " **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 7 : I beg you,<strong>__**do not give up !**_

" - Je dois y aller ! dit Jordan. " il se recula avant de rentrer dans cette fumée blanche qui s'échappait du sous-sol.

" Parrish non ! cria le shérif. " Mais il était trop tard, l'adjoint y était déjà.

Scott se sentit obligé d'y aller. Il dit au shérif " Je m'en occupe, amenez Stiles à l'hôpital tout de suite ! " le shérif regarda Scott d'un air paternel " Scott... fais attention à toi... " Et il monta dans la voiture avec de la démarrer. Derek était toujours à l'arrière avec Stiles, s'assurant qu'il ne lâche pas.

" - Derek, comment va-t-il ? Dit le shérif.

- Il ne va plus tenir très longtemps, il faut se dépêcher ! Mais où est Scott ? Et Lydia ? Dit-il d'un air effrayé"

Le shérif ne put répondre à cette question et resta muet tout en conduisant. Liam était à côté du shérif, immobile aussi. Il venait de vivre un traumatisme. Scott est Parrish étaient en danger. Le jeune loup avait pris sa décision trop vite, laissant Lydia derrière lui. Même s'il devait y laisser sa peau, Scott voulait la sauver, ainsi que Parrish, mais il était déjà loin devant Scott. Vu la longueur du couloir il n'allait pas s'y retrouver. La fumée n'était plus blanche maintenant, mais devenait noir. L'endroit tombait en ruine. Ils trébuchaient parfois sur des morceaux de bois qui continuaient toujours de brûler. C'était la course contre la montre ! Ils couraient et couraient encore et encore. Il n'y avait plus de visibilité, le bras devant leurs yeux, c'était difficile de percevoir quelque chose. Scott faisait briller ses yeux d'alpha ce qui lui permettait d'avoir une vue perçante et nette. La seule odeur qu'il pouvait sentir était celle des cendres tombant du haut.

" - Parrish... Scott toussota. Où es-tu ? " Mais personne ne lui répondait, les bruits assourdissaient leur voix.

Les sons qu'ils entendaient étaient uniquement les craquements de l'endroit qui s'effondrait devant eux. Parrish perçut Lydia devant lui. La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds vénitiens était un peu plus loin devant lui. Elle était allongée sur le sol et ne bougeait plus. Les flammes encerclaient la jeune fille qui ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie. Jordan s'approcha tout doucement, mais les flammes n'eurent pas le même effet sur lui... Il plaça ses deux mains devant ce feu qui le menaçait, ses yeux se colorèrent alors d'un orange brûlant. Les flammes s'approchaient de lui, comme un aimant et aspirait le feu qui était sur ces grosses poutres qui bloquaient le chemin qui menait à l'adolescente. L'aspiration du feu prenait beaucoup de temps et Scott arriva à temps pour soulever les grosses poutres rongées par les flammes. L'endroit n'était plus que cendre, mais le plafond était fait de bois, ce qui faisait que cela n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Parrish prit Lydia dans ses bras. Scott la regarda avec peur, peur qu'elle soit morte. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander à Parrish non plus comment avait-il fait ça car l'endroit commençait à se désintégrer et s'effondrer sur eux. Pas de temps à perdre encore une fois, ils se mitent à courir.

" - Scott, dépêche ! Dit Jordan en se retournant derrière lui. " Tout l'endroit partait en ruine.

A l'hôpital, Stiles entra en urgence, e passa au bloc opératoire tout de suite. Ses poumons avaient été endommagés, ainsi que sa cote droite et ses poignets avaient été entaillés profondément à cause des chaines et il avait perdu conscience plus de trois fois. Il luttait pour vivre, mais ses heures allaient être définitivement comptées dans l'hôpital où Melissa McCall travaillait.

Derek ne put quitter l'hôpital car il avait peur de s'en éloigner. Un sentiment de raccrochement l'empêchait de le quitter et d'aller voir si Scott et Lydia allaient bien. Peut-être était-ce Stiles qui le retenait inconsciemment. Ses pensées se mélangeaient encore une fois, assis dans cette salle d'attente avec le bruit de cette horloge " tic...tac...tic...tac..." on avait l'impression que les minutes étaient des heures. Ses sens étaient tous développés, mais qu'est ce qui provoquait cette perte de contrôle ? Il entendait des gens crier de souffrance, des bruits de pas dans ces couloirs à l'ambiance lugubre. Il attendait là, toutes ces choses se passaient intérieurement car à l'extérieur, il était neutre. Ses bras étaient croisés et il tapait du pied à terre instinctivement. Il en avait des sueurs froides qui lui coulaient sur le visage. Mais il restait quand même la, assis, à attendre. Scott et Parrish, qui tenait toujours Lydia dans les bras, évitaient les poutres qui tombaient devant eux. Ils n'étaient plus vraiment loin quand Scott fut percuté par l'une des poutres. Il tomba par terre et ne bougea plus. Il avait été touché à la tête, pouvait guérir, mais seulement, en dessous de tous ces débris, il risquait de mourir. Jordan fit demi-tour pour aller le réveiller.

" - Scott, debout ! Allez ! cria Parrish "

Le jeune alpha releva la tête tout doucement. Le coup porté avait été important, mais cela guérissait déjà. Une montée de force s'empara de lui et une phrase bien distincte se mit à raisonner sa tête " Sauver mes amis, sauver mes amis ! " Il prit la grosse poutre à deux mains avant de l'éjecter.

" - Allez Scott, on y va ! dit Parrish. "

Ils étaient bientôt arrivés à la sortie, mais tout continuait de s'effondrer derrière eux. On pouvait seulement y voir des décombres. Le couloir était gigantesque en hauteur et en largeur, c'était incroyable. Ce tunnel existait depuis des siècles !

La sortie commençait à être encombrée. Ayant toujours Lydia dans ses bras sans aucun signe de vie, Parrish se mit à courir anormalement vite par peur de la perdre. Il n'y avait plus de doute à ce sujet, c'était bien un être surnaturel très puissant. Dans ces moments, les émotions prennent le dessus.

Parrish sortit à temps ainsi que Scott qui fit un pas en avant et toute l'entrée se détruisit. Ils l'avaient échappé belle... Mais la voiture n'était plus là donc Parrish se mit à courir avec Scott en puisant dans leur pouvoir pour arriver à l'hôpital très rapidement, mais en toute discrétion. En entrant dans l'hôpital Parrish cria " On a une blessée grave ! " la mère de Scott arriva vers lui d'un air étonné mais aussi terrifié

" - Scott ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dit Melissa.

- Je t'expliquerai maman... Dit Scott. "

Melissa McCall hurla " On a besoin d'aide ! " Les infirmiers furent plusieurs pour emmener la jeune au service réanimation. Scott était perdu, il avait manqué de perdre ses deux amis les plus chers, ceux qui étaient avec lui depuis le début... Parrish se mit à côté du shérif dans la salle d'attente où Derek et Liam se trouvaient également.

" - Scott ? Mais Lydia ? Dit Derek, surpris.

- Il y a eu un accident dans le sous-sol, je...je préfère pas en parler toute de suite. Dit Scott.

- Mais elle va bien ? Demanda Liam.

- On ne sait pas encore, elle a été emmenée au service Réanimation... Expliqua Parrish, d'une tristesse si forte.

- Quoi ? Lydia aussi ? Cria le shérif.

- Oui... Balbutia Scott.

- Je vous le jure, Gerard ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça ! Scott je me mets à sa recherche au plus vite, j'aurais besoin de votre aide à tous pour retrouver sa trace. En attendant, j'attends de savoir si mon fils et Lydia vont bien. Parrish tu peux retourner au bureau, je t'appellerai s'il y a du nouveau... Dit le shérif.

- D'accord shérif... répondit Parrish. " Et le calme demeura à nouveau dans la salle. Personne n'osait parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils avaient tous besoin de réfléchir...

" - Liam... tu vas bien ? Demanda Scott.

- Oui, je vais bien... répondit Liam. "

Derek, lui, avait le visage figé vers la fenêtre et pensait à Stiles, encore et encore et à cette soirée qui avait viré au drame ou encore le baiser qui s'avérait être révélateur pour Derek. Il avait peur pour Stiles, il s'en voulait et il l'avait embrassé inconsciemment. L'aimait-il vraiment ? Mais ses pensées furent perturbées par la porte qui venait de claquer après des heures d'attente.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Le son du tic tac de l'horloge ou encore des appels téléphoniques se mélangeaient, ce qui amplifiait le stress. Il faisait soudainement chaud, ils étaient tous figés, personne n'osaient bouger. Le son de pas était de plus en plus près ; le docteur allait franchir la porte de la pièce pour leur dire si les deux jeunes adolescents avaient la vie sauve.

Il franchit enfin le pas de la pièce. Nous y étions, le docteur se tenait devant eux. Scott, Derek ou même encore le shérif n'osaient parler... Le médecin tenait une fiche devant lui, des résultats de ses interventions. Il était sur le point de prendre la parole pour leur annoncer...

à suivre...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je ne spoile pas mais ne pensais pas que les chapitres d'après vont être de tout repos, le 8éme va être calme mais...plus pour très longtemps ! Ahaha<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8 : I'm not a hero, Dad

**_La suite que mes lecteurs attendent ! Je suis en pleine écriture du chapitre 10 (déjà). Je vous traduis le titre " Je ne suis pas un héro, Papa"_**

**_J'espère que vous apprécierez. Je publierais le prochain sans doute Vendredi soir. :) Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis en laissant une review ! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 8 : " I'm not a hero, Dad "<em>**

Le shérif se tenait là devant son fils. Ses poumons étaient très endommagés et sa blessure était restée trop longtemps infectée ce qui avait causé ce sommeil profond. Le shérif Stilinski resta avec son fils jusqu'au soir avant de confier sa surveillance à Derek et Scott car il devait retourner à son bureau. La nuit commença à tomber et Scott se leva de la chaise et dit

" Je vais voir comment Lydia va, je reviens.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je veille sur lui. dit Derek. "

Derek était tout seul dans la chambre avec le jeune garçon qui dormait très profondément. Il avait du mal à respirer et le " bip " des appareils perturbait Derek. Il se concentra sur le visage de l'adolescent allongé devant lui sur ce lit. Voir Stiles, lui infligeait une grande souffrance, de la pitié et des remords. Il pensait toujours que tout ça était de sa faute. La pluie commença à tomber, les gouttes coulaient sur les fenêtres. La lumière de la pièce était tamisée au-dessus du jeune malade. Derek eu une pensé profonde qui le fit verser quelques larmes. Il repensait au fait qu'il aurait pu le perdre. Il essuya ses yeux rouges. 1 heure, puis 2 heures s'écoulèrent. Scott, de son côté, s'était endormi près de Lydia. Liam était rentré chez lui et Malia n'osait pas venir voir Stiles dans cet état-là. Derek s'était également endormi dans le fauteuil près de Stiles. Tard dans la nuit, Stiles fit un petit gémissement qui réveilla Derek, mais c'était juste un réflexe de la part de l'adolescent endormi. Derek se leva de sa chaise, s'approcha tout en douceur près de Stiles. Il le regarda attentivement avec un sourire en coin avant de le caresser au niveau de ses cheveux. Stiles fit un petit soupir et Derek s'approcha délicatement de sa bouche pulpeuse, avant de plaquer avec douceur ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser dura une petite minute avant que Stiles ne se réveille discrètement. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit Derek perché au-dessus de lui, ou plutôt au-dessus de sa bouche. Derek avait les yeux fermé en l'embrassant. Stiles passa sa langue, ce qui détourna le regard de Derek avant qu'il ne se recule brusquement.

" - S...Stiles ! Dit Derek.

- Je n'ai pas rêvé ? Tu viens de m'embrasser ? Demanda Stiles.

- Je...je... balbutia Derek." Il ne savait plus où se mettre et ses joues devenaient rouges.

" - Je dois y aller ! Répondit-il.

- Dere... il toussota. Reviens ! Dit Stiles. " Derek avait déjà quitté la pièce, laissant Stiles tout seul.

Le père de Stiles entra au même moment dans la chambre. Il vit son fils sur le lit, réveillé. Il le prit dans ses bras avant de le serrer très fort.

" - Papa, doucement, j'ai encore mal tu sais... dit Stiles avec un air plutôt taquin. "

Il avait tellement eu peur pour son fils. Il lui répétait " je t'aime mon fils ! " les larmes aux yeux. Stiles regarda son père d'un air encore fatigué et du mal à parler, car il avait encore besoin de repos. Son père compris qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attende à ce que Stiles réponde à ses questions tout de suite. Mais pour l'instant la seul chose que le shérif voulait, c'était de voir son fils réveillé et plus en danger de mort. La fatigue était encore fort présente pour les deux hommes, ce qui fit sombrer Stiles. L'orage frappait de nouveau sur Beacon Hills, et pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment des tempêtes. Melissa McCall passa dans les chambres pour voir si tout allait bien, et sourit en voyant le shérif près de Stiles et Scott à côté de Lydia qui était, entre autre sa meilleure amie. Le vent soufflait sur les fenêtres ce qui créait des petits sifflements qui faisaient échos dans l'hôpital. Le sommeil de ces jeunes était sans cesse perturbé par des bruits. Stiles s'était réveillé une nouvelle fois, mais n'arrivait plus à dormir. Il regarda son père avec tristesse, se sentant coupable du mal que son père ressentait en voyant son fils encore une fois dans un lit d'hôpital. Il pensa aussi au baiser que Derek lui avait donné, mais bizarrement, la première fois, lors du bouche à bouche, il avait senti aussi cette sensation juste après s'être réveillé. Stiles se sentait en sécurité près de Derek, c'était une sensation bizarre pour lui, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça pour un garçon, Derek pensait-il la même chose ? Probablement. Peut être que le fait qu'il haïssait Derek au début était aussi la peur d'aimer, le réflexe de repousser son bonheur. La peur de détruire ce qui n'était pas encore construit. Il y a quelques jours il aimait encore Malia, et aujourd'hui, il était attiré par Derek. Était-ce juste de passage ? La même question revenait en boucle dans la tête des deux hommes " Est-ce que je l'aime ? Vraiment ? "

" - Papa ? dit Stiles.

- Oui...dit le shérif, il venait de se réveiller.

- Tu m'en veux ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non Stiles ! Qu'est ce qui te fait dire une chose pareille ? Questionna le shérif.

- Je suis encore une fois dans un lit d'hôpital, à puiser dans ton énergie pour veiller sur moi... Dit tristement Stiles.

- Mon fils ! Je pourrais donner ma vie pour toi ! Tu as sauvé Derek, et je suis fier de ce que tu as fais...Répondit son père.

- Papa... Dit Stiles.

- J'ai toujours été fier de toi, toujours mon fils... Tu es un héros aux yeux de Derek maintenant. Continua le shérif.

- Je ne suis pas un héros, Papa. Répondait Stiles avec une voix tremblante. "

Ses yeux étaient mouillés, mais il se retenait de pleurer...

De l'autre côté du couloir, il y avait la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Lydia. Elle ne dormait plus, Scott si. Elle observait les murs, comme si quelque chose s'y trouvait. Toute son attention était captée par ces murs blancs aux reflets de lumières tamisées ce qui donnait une ambiance très pesante, lugubre... La jeune adolescente se figea soudainement vers la fenêtre avant de dire d'une voix mystérieuse qui fit frissonner Scott. " - Scott... C'est pas fini, sa vengeance sera sans limite. Il te veut, Derek et toi. Il vous tuera ! Il nous tuera tous ! Dit Lydia d'une voix calme et apaisée. " Après ses paroles, elle se mit soudainement à hurler ! Son cri fit écho dans tout l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, passa à travers les portes, traversa les couloirs. Et toutes les lumières de l'hôpital s'éteignirent.

A présent, le noir régnait.


	9. Chapter 9 : Lights Out ! Part 1

_**Voilà la suite ! La suite se corse et deviens de plus en plus dangereuse. L'amour viendra bientôt, patience ! Le chapitre 10 et 11 sont terminé, j'attaque le 12. Je tien à préciser que mon chapitre 12 aura certains caractères sexuelles même complètement sexuel. Pour ceux/celles qui ne désire pas le lire, pourront passer directement au chapitre 13 (dès qu'ils seront publiaient) exceptionnellement, les publications du 12 et 13 se feront en même temps.**_

**Bonne lecture mes lecteurs et mes lectrices. Puis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 9 : Lights out ! 13**_

L'hôpital était plongé dans l'obscurité, le noir complet. Est-ce que cela était simplement un court-circuit ? Probablement pas. Les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient déserts. Pas un seul bruit. C'était trop calme pour Scott et le shérif. Stiles ne devait pas bouger de son lit car il était encore gravement blessé. Lydia allait bien mieux, avant son hurlement qui avait alarmé Scott. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait crié... Par hasard ? Peut-être. La tempête frappait contre les fenêtres, le son du vent passait en dessous des portes. Le vent hurlait si fort ! L'orage craquait à son tour, d'énormes vibrations venaient de ces craquements dans le ciel. Scott rejoignit le shérif avec Lydia. Le shérif sortit de la chambre délicatement car Stiles s'était endormi. Il regarda des deux côtés du couloir sombre illuminé de temps en temps par les coups de tonnerre et les petites lumières de sécurité. Ils se décidèrent donc à avancer tous les trois en se dirigeant vers le deuxième comptoir d'accueil. Au deuxième étage, Le shérif avait sorti son arme ; le silence l'inquiétait. Ils étaient proches du comptoir mais il n'y avait personne. Personne ne s'y trouvait.

" - Mais c'est vide... Dit Lydia.

- Oui je vois ça... Répondit le shérif. " Scott sortit son portable... " Je n'ai pas de réseau ! " dit l'Alpha. " Moi non plus ! " s'exclama la banshee.

L'orage faisait apparaitre l'ombre d'une personne ou d'une chose qui avançait vers eux.

" A couvert ! Cria le shérif. "

Ils se mirent derrière le comptoir. Ils voulaient attendre que cette personnes ou cette chose ait le dos tourné pour le prendre par surprise. Mais très vite, ils entendirent plusieurs bruits de pas humains ! Ils étaient plusieurs. Dans la chambre de Stiles, le jeune garçon se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'un coup de tonnerre qui lui fit froid dans le dos. La pluie continuait de frapper les vitres. Il regarda autour de lui, ne voyant personne dans la pièce. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Il devina vite qu'il était tout seul. Le jeune blessé se leva tout doucement de son lit car il avait encore mal. Il avança avec discrétion vers la vitre qui montrait le couloir. Il ne percevait rien, que l'obscurité dans laquelle l'hôpital était. Il était sur le point de faire demi-tour quand quelque chose attira son attention. Il attendit devant sans bouger, quand il vit un point rouge, deux puis... trois ! Ce n'était pas le jeune Alpha, mais bel et bien des chasseurs. Il enleva les transfusions qu'il avait dans la peau rapidement ce qu'il le fit frémir de douleur. Une goutte de sang tomba à terre et il alla se mettre à couvert dans la salle de bains. Fermant la porte à clef, il s'était muni d'une lampe de poche qui était dans l'armoire près du lit. L'adolescent éclaira le petit miroir qui se trouvait au-dessus du lavabo et l'ouvrit pour prendre des pansements. Il les plaça sur ses blessures. Stiles avait toujours du mal à respirer, il ne devait pas forcer quand il se sentait essoufflé. Donc il s'assit tout en restant discret.

Il entendit les bruits de pas s'approcher de sa chambre. La porte s'ouvrit, Stiles prit son téléphone qu'il avait posé sur le lavabo en entrant, éteignit sa lampe de poche, et respira lentement. Les chasseurs ne regardèrent pas si quelqu'un s'y trouvait car personne n'était sur le lit donc ils fermèrent la porte et reprirent leurs inspections. Grace au laser rouge, Stiles avait réussi à distinguer qu'ils étaient trois. En tout cas, ils étaient trois seulement au deuxième étage. Etaient-ils plus dans l'hôpital ?

Stiles alla dans son répertoire de son téléphone, mais il n'avait pas de réseau. Il s'approcha donc près de la douche qui se trouvait à côté d'une fenêtre. Il monta dans le bain et mit son téléphone près de la fenêtre. Stiles tremblait, il avait peur et en plus de ça il était en pleine faiblesse. Ses doigts faisaient des mouvements sur l'écran tactile, faisaient défiler ses contacts sans savoir lequel joindre. L'adolescent eut une seul barre de réseau ce qui lui permit d'appeler le premier prénom sur lequel il s'arrêta, et c'était celui de Derek.

" Allez, réponds ! Derek, je t'en prie, décroche ! " Un coup de tonnerre surpris le l'adolescent et il fit tomber son portable dans la baignoire. Celui-ci vint claquer contre les paroi de fer.

Derek reçut l'appel de Stiles et observa son téléphone sans trop réagir car il ne savait s'il devait décrocher... Il prit son téléphone et déclina l'appel.

" - Non, non, non, non ! Décroche je t'en prie. Il se mit à le rappeler et Derek décrocha cette fois ci.

- Stiles...dit Derek.

- Derek, Derek ! Il faut que tu viennes, il se passe quelque chose d'étrange dans l'hôpital ! Répondit l'adolescent avec sa voix tremblante.

- Tu es sur? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Derek. C'est plutôt pour attirer mon attention... " Il sourit au mobile.

- Non je te jure, à mon réveil mon père n'était plus là, l'hôpital était vide et toutes les lumières étaient éteintes... Je crois que les chasseurs sont revenus. Dit Stiles

- Attends, Stiles où tu es ? Demanda Derek.

- Dans, dans...la salle de bains qui se trouve dans la chambre. Répondit-il.

- J'arrive ne bouge pas ! " Stiles dis tout doucement " ça ne risque pas... " Derek prit toute de suite la route après cet appel qui le mit en panique. Scott, Lydia et le shérif s'étaient levés du comptoir et suivaient les chasseurs de près. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour un loup garou avant d'arriver rapidement à sa destination. Derek monta rapidement par les escaliers en toute discrétion. Il ne croisa pas Scott... Les couloirs étaient toujours aussi sombres. Chaque éclair reflétait l'ombre de Derek sur les murs tel une menace des ténèbres venant vers nous. Il se faufila tout doucement dans la chambre d'hôpital de Stiles, avant de fermer la porte avec douceur. Il rejoint le jeune adolescent dans la salle de bain.

" - Stiles ? Chuchota Derek.

- Oui, je suis là...Dit Stiles.

- Je n'ai vu personne en venant.

- Tu as fait ça en discrétion ?

-Bien sûr. Répondit Derek.

- C'est pour ça... Reprit le jeune adolescent."

Il sortit de la douche avant de trébucher sur le rideau de bain et de tomber sur Derek. Il avait également arraché son pyjama d'hôpital en ayant marché dessus. Le courant se remit soudainement et Derek se retrouva dans une situation très intimidante pour lui, et pour Stiles aussi : Derek était nez à nez avec les parties intimes du jeune adolescent. Gêné, l'homme aux cheveux noirs ne put bouger, et rougit. Stiles se leva en vitesse, se mit de dos rapidement en cachant son anatomie avec ses de mains.

" - Euh, Stiles...Dit Derek, gêné.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je...je vois toujours tes... tes fesses. Commenta Derek avant de se mettre à rire. "

Stiles, mal à l'aise, prit le rideau de douche et le mit autour de lui avant de dire à Derek.

" - Désolé que tu aies vu mes... comment dire...

- Ne t'en fais pas... la vue était plutôt belle. Dit Derek d'un air taquin."

Stiles marmonna en sortant de la chambre, prit ses affaires dans l'armoire et retourna dans la salle où était Derek.

" - Je ne vais pas te demander de sortir Derek. dit Stiles.

- Non, ça ira. Rit Derek. "

Le jeune adolescent n'étant pas pudique, il enleva le rideau de bain qui était autour de lui, cachant ses parties intimes et mit son caleçon très rapidement. Derek était bloqué sur son...entre-jambes. Il était rouge. Stiles l'avait remarqué mais ne dit rien. Ensuite ils sortirent de la chambre sans dire un seul mot. L'atmosphère était toujours aussi électrique. La lumière ne fut pas très longue avant de s'éteindre à nouveau. Les chasseurs avaient aussi désactivé l'électrogène. L'hôpital était replongé dans le noir complet. Derek vérifia la fenêtre de la chambre qui donnait sur le couloir pour voir si la voie était libre. Un coup de tonnerre fit sursauter une seconde fois l'adolescent. La pluie continuait de frapper contre les vitres. De légers bruits attirèrent l'attention auditive de Derek qui regarda attentivement le fond du couloir sombre. Il vit l'extrémité du comptoir qui fit dériver le couloir vers la droite avant d'entendre des coups de feu et les flashs qui reflétaient sur les murs.

Les chasseurs allaient chasser !

* * *

><p><strong>Je publie la prochaine partie très bientôt ! J'espère que la première vous a plus. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10 : Lights Out ! Part 2

**_La suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'envoie la dernière partie de Lights Out ! 3/3 à ma bêta aujourd'hui. Après, deux chapitre de " repos ". N'oubliez pas que le chapitre 12 tourne autour d'une scène Sterek qui est très sexuel donc pour les personnes qui ne désireront pas la lire pourront passer au 13eme directement. :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 10 : Lights out ! 23_**

Le shérif avait dégainé son arme sur les chasseurs. C'était un début de combat. Après avoir entendu les coups de feu, Derek sortit très rapidement de la chambre pour les rejoindre. Le jeune Alpha avait assommé les trois chasseurs. Seulement, les coups de feu avaient surement éveillé les soupçons des autres à l'étage du dessus et ceux d'en dessous. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre, il fallait qu'ils sortent Stiles et Lydia de là. C'était trop dangereux pour eux, mais, Melissa McCall ? Scott ne partirait pas sans sa mère. Il dit donc à Derek qu'il allait chercher après sa mère dans l'hôpital avec Lydia. De leur côté, Derek, Stiles et le shérif descendaient un étage plus bas, passant par les escaliers. Stiles était toujours aussi faible, il descendait les marches une par une se tenant sur l'épaule de son père d'un côté et sur Derek de l'autre. Son père lui demandait sans arrêt s'il allait bien, mais Stiles devait juste reprendre son souffle entre chaque effort. Ils étaient enfin arrivé au premier quand du bruit survint au 4éme étage ; la porte s'ouvrait est claquait contre le mur. Derek passa discrètement sa tête au-dessus de la rambarde quand il vit plusieurs chasseurs descendre en masse vers les étages du bas. Lui et le shérif comprirent qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il fallait qu'ils cachent Stiles au premier étage avant d'aller rallumer l'électricité. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient d'eux au moment où ils pénétraient dans l'étage numéro un. Ce qu'ils virent leur fit froid dans le dos : les lumières de sécurité étaient allumées, mais l'orage qu'il y avait à l'extérieur de l'hôpital avait créé un dysfonctionnement ce qui rendait atmosphère encore plus " électrique ". Ils pouvaient donc voir que les chasseurs étaient déjà passés par le premier étage. Tous trois espéraient qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé Melissa... Les chariots étaient retournés, les portes ouvertes, les lits découverts et les armoires saccagées. Ils avancèrent à trois, puis mirent Stiles en sécurité dans l'une des chambres. Les chasseurs n'allaient pas repasser une deuxième fois au même endroit, du moins c'est ce que Derek et le shérif pensaient. Au cinquième étage se trouvaient Lydia et Scott. Cet étage n'avait pas encore été visité et c'était le seul d'ailleurs. Il faisait toujours aussi noir, la pluie était beaucoup plus forte au dernier étage, les lumières de sécurité étaient allumées aussi ici, mais ils ne voyaient rien, seulement les profondeurs des couloirs obscurs. Le vent soufflait fort, si fort qu'ils avaient l'impression que le bâtiment bougeait. Scott ressentit de la peur, peur de ne pas retrouver sa mère. Il savait que Gérard n'était pas le genre d'homme à être sentimental. S'il avait la mère de Scott McCall entre les mains il ne se gênerait pas à s'en servir pour attirer l'Alpha vers lui. Scott avança, suivi de Lydia. Il ouvrit chaque porte, une par une en chuchotant " Maman ? C'est Scott... Maman ? ". Ils n'osaient pas élever la voix de peur d'attirer l'attention des chasseurs qui étaient aussi probablement à l'étage du dessous. Ils avaient fait tous les couloirs, et quand ils arrivèrent à la dernière porte, Scott hésita à ouvrir et Lydia le fit à sa place : Il y avait tous les médecins et les infirmières, de cet étage, bâillonnés et attachés de la tête aux pieds, ne pouvant pas bouger. Scott s'empressa de tous les libérer. Il s'approcha du beau-père de Liam et lui dit :

" - Où est ma mère ?

- Elle devrait être à l'étage 3... Répondit le médecin.

- Vers quelle heure ça vous est arrivé ? De tous...être pris au piège. Demanda Lydia.

- Vers 23h30 exactement, ils nous ont tous menacé de nous tuer... Ils m'ont également demandé où était ta mère, Scott.

- Et… ?

- J'ai répondu que je ne savais pas et ils m'ont frappé avant de tous nous enfermer ici. Dit le médecin."

L'Alpha dit à Lydia qu'elle devait rester avec eux car ce serait trop dangereux si elle resterait avec lui pour chercher sa mère. Lydia lui répondit qu'elle le suivrait quand même et Scott ne put donc pas faire autrement. Ils traversaient donc une seconde fois les couloirs avant de se retrouver dans les escaliers qui les mèneraient aux étages plus bas. Ils descendirent alors avec méfiance chaque marche. La porte du bloc 3 s'ouvrit soudainement, des flashs de lampes torches sortirent de partout et des rayons laser rouge menacèrent le plafond. Ils étaient quatre à sortir du bloc. Le jeune Alpha se mit à paniquer et, en se reculant de la rambarde, il fit un petit cognement involontairement ce qui attira l'attention des quatre chasseurs un étage en dessous d'eux. L'un d'eux commença à monter les étages qui menaient à Lydia et Scott. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc de respirer et de ne plus faire un seul bruit. Le chasseur fit bouger sa lampe dans toutes les directions, quand l'un d'eux dit au premier :

" - Allez descends, tu perds ton temps. "

Le chasseur n'alla donc pas plus loin et fit demi-tour. Les deux meilleurs amis pouvaient enfin souffler et reprendre leur inspection. Melissa McCall était très intelligente pour savoir se cacher, et ça, Scott le sait mieux que quiconque. C'est donc pour cela qu'il inspectait les endroits avec précision. Ils pénétrèrent donc dans le bloc numéro 3, tout aussi saccagé que les précédents déjà visités. Scott vérifia d'abord derrière le comptoir ; il n'y avait personne. Lydia lui tapa sur l'épaule à ce moment-là.

" - Scott...Dit-elle d'une voix inquiétante.

- Quoi ? Demanda le jeune Alpha.

- Je crois qu'on a de la compagnie."

Deux autres sbires de Gérard étaient devant eux. Ils avaient l'air d'être plutôt des vétérans. Ils étaient sans doute les mieux équipés des chasseurs pouvant nuire aux loups garous, et même aux Alphas. Lydia se mit rapidement sur le côté laissant Scott s'en charger, s'il y arrivait. Ses yeux devinrent rouges et ses griffes étaient sorties. Il rugit, avant de courir vers l'un d'eux et réussit à les désarmer, mais les chasseurs avaient toujours des armes de rechanges, parfois elles étaient même mortelles. A coups de griffes, le combat allait être facile à mains nu, mais Scott n'était pas assez sur ses gardes. L'un des chasseurs sortit une petite arme qu'il dégaina sur l'Alpha qui combattait avec le second. Il reçut la balle d'aconit tue loup très vite et se retrouva rapidement affaibli. Les deux chasseurs se précipitèrent sur lui pour l'endormir. Lydia regarda la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux. N'acceptant pas qu'un de ses amis disparaissent, elle se mit devant eux et dit :

" – Laissez-le ! " Elle reçut une gifle venant de l'un d'eux.

Lydia tomba sur le sol, avant de fixer les chasseurs dans les yeux puis elle se mit à tendre ses deux mains vers eux et à hurler :

" - J'AI DIT, LAISSEZ LE ! "

Le vent entra soudain à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ses mains étaient tendues vers eux, la tempête dévastait cette fois ci le bloc trois et les fenêtres s'ouvrirent sauvagement. Elles claquaient contre les murs. Lydia se concentra sur l'un des sbires de Gérard et le propulsa contre le mur qui se trouvait juste dans leur dos. Quant au premier, il lâcha donc Scott. Le deuxième fut propulsé de l'autre de coté de la pièce et la force de la tempête l'emporta à travers la fenêtre. Lydia eut peur de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Est-ce que cela venait d'elle ? Elle avait sauvé Scott, mais aussi tué pour la première fois. Le Darach avait donc raison... Lydia possédait les mêmes pouvoirs que cette dernière...

* * *

><p><strong>Laissez moi une petite review si vous le voulez, j'aimerai avoir vos avis ! Et je tien encore à remerciait mes lecteurs de me lire bien sûr et ma bêta qui est ma lectrice aussi à corrigeait mes chapitres. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11 : Lights Out ! Part 3

**_POUR NOEL JE VOUS PUBLIE 2 CHAPITRES ! LE DEUXIÈME EST UN LEMON. J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Surtout les personnes mes lecteurs qui ne désirent pas lire le lemon devront attendre le Chapitre 13 " Buried " dans lequel un personnage va refaire surface que pour ce chapitre qui sera assez long. Voilà ! Bonne lecture. :D _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 11 : Lights out ! 33_**

" - Stiles, ne bouge pas ! Dit Derek en plaçant le jeune garçon dans l'une des chambres à l'étage numéro 1.

- Je...d'accord...Papa ? Dit Stiles en regardant son père. Fais attention... Derek, toi aussi. Continua-t-il."

Derek lui fit signe de tête avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Désormais Stiles était de nouveau tout seul. Il s'assit sur le lit et il attendit. Derek et le shérif se précipitèrent vers la porte qui menait aux escaliers. Le courant devait être remis au plus vite pour pouvoir faire prend l'ascenseur à Stiles, qui ne pouvait pas descendre les marches. Celui-ci causerait trop de douleur inutile et ils pourraient être repérés plus rapidement. Derek savait que s'il touchait à l'électricité, les lumières se rallumeraient et la sécurité ne leur serait plus garantie, mais ils n'avaient guère le choix. Ils se mirent à descendre d'un pas furtif, mais toujours avec l'oreille tendue. Ils entendaient qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à descendre ces escaliers ; Les chasseurs suivaient inconsciemment le loup garou et le shérif.

" - Derek, attends...tu veux bien... Dit le shérif en reprenant son souffle.

- On n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'arrêter, ils peuvent nous rattraper d'une minute à l'autre, il faut se dépêcher de sortir Stiles d'ici ! Répondit Derek.

- Allez...on y retourne.

Ils étaient enfin au rez-de-chaussée.

" - Shérif, allez au sous-sol pour remettre le courant, je vais voir si je ne trouve pas Melissa. Chuchotta Derek.

- D'accord, fais attention à toi Derek. Répondit le shérif avant de descendre. "

Derek savait que ce n'était pas dangereux pour le père de Stiles d'aller remettre le groupe électrogène. Il était même en sécurité au sous-sol. Derek avança avec méfiance vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il y percevait plusieurs chasseurs devant. Il se recula très rapidement alors, fit un pas en arrière avant de trébucher, ce qui causa du bruit qui éveilla les soupçons des chasseurs devant l'entrée. Ils ne virent personne, car Derek s'était plongé dans le noir complet, mais les chasseurs décidèrent d'entrer pour inspecter les lieux. L'Alpha se faufila donc dans la morgue. Il se mit à l'abri derrière une table, la main devant sa bouche pour éviter de faire du bruit en respirant. Il ne pouvait pas les attaquer directement car ils étaient bien trop équipés pour que le loup puisse se défendre sans en subir les conséquences. Derek vit les lampes partir dans toutes directions. Avant qu'elles n'atteignent la porte de la morgue, il devait rapidement trouver une autre cachette. La porte derrière le mènerait à la pharmacie de l'hôpital. Il y trouvait Melissa qui était aussi cachée dans cette pièce.

" - Melissa ? Que faites-vous là ? Demanda Derek, étonné.

- Je vous retourne la question, Derek ! Lui répondit la mère de Scott.

- Je me mets à l'abri de mes traqueurs. Répondit-il.

- De vos traqueurs ?

- Gérard est de retour et il ne fera de cadeau vu comme la dernière fois s'est terminée...

- Oui je vois, et Scott ? Demanda Melissa.

- Il vous cherche au 3e étage, je peux le sentir de là. Répondit Derek en étant surpris lui-même. Je...je sens... du sang... il faut que nous allions voir s'ils vont bien, suivez-moi Melissa. Dit Derek. "

La mère était inquiète et suivit Derek sans discuter. Les chasseurs avaient déjà passé la porte et Derek put se rendre de nouveau dans les escaliers pour le niveau 3. Scott était allongé contre le mur avec Lydia. Il mit son doigt dans la plaie pour retirer la balle d'aconit, ce qui le fit frémir ; Il avait mal. Le poison avait commencé à se diffuser en lui. Cela allait lui donner des effets secondaires pour quelques jours, mais il était toujours en état de se battre. Il se leva donc et regarda Lydia.

" - Allez Lydia, nous y allons, on ne peut pas rester là.

- Scott...j'ai...j'ai tué un homme ce soir. Dit Lydia. Elle était mal en point. "

Ce qu'elle venait de produire pour sauver le jeune Alpha l'avait épuisée. Sans perdre une minute, ils descendirent les escaliers. Scott entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui. Il sortit les griffes avant de sauter sur cette silhouette noire qui n'était autre que Derek.

" - Mais ! Dit-il tout en poussant Scott. Idiot !

- Je...oh... désolé Derek je pensais que...Maman !

- Scott Dieu merci tu vas bien ! Dit sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Pour le moment... Répondit le fils.

- Derek, que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda Derek, inquiet.

- L'un des chasseurs m'a tiré dessus avec une balle d'aconit, je l'ai retirée, mais je sens...je crois que j'en ai un peu dans le sang... Répondit Scott.

- Cela va partir... Mais tu vas être affaibli pendant quelques jours, deux ou plus ! Le sais-tu ?

- Oui... Répondit le jeune Alpha.

- Bon, pas de temps à perdre il faut aller récupérer Stiles au niveau 1. Le shérif est parti pour remettre le courant, mais ça prend plus de temps que prévu... Dit Derek. "

Au sous-sol, le shérif était toujours à la recherche du compteur. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds et s'enfonça de plus en plus. Il n'était pas sur de retrouver son chemin. Sa lampe torche n'allait plus tenir très longtemps.

Il marcha dans ce couloir étroit avant de tomber sur la salle des compteurs ; il allait pouvoir remettre l'alimentation, mais son attention fut attirée d'abord par quelque chose plus loin de la salle ; un reflet. Il n'y avait plus de courant et pourtant il voyait un reflet de lumière. Le shérif ne savait pas si c'était une pièce de sécurité ou...il s'en approcha pour être sur de ne pas faire erreur. Il avait même éteint sa lampe torche, mais le reflet était toujours là. Il poussa avec sa main la porte, ou plutôt le mur, et un passage s'ouvrit. Le shérif en fut surpris. Cela ressemblait à un tunnel privé et il était bien éclairé. Mais ou menait ce tunnel et à qui appartenait-il ? Il n'était pas sur les plans de l'hôpital si le shérif se souvenait bien, mais il ne préféra pas y entrer tout de suite alors il s'éloigna du passage qui se referma automatiquement. Le père de Stiles s'avança vers l'interrupteur avant de l'actionner Les lumières se rallumèrent partout dans l'hôpital et éclairèrent de nouveau les escaliers dans lesquels Derek, Melissa, Scott et Lydia étaient. Le shérif reprit le chemin pour retourner chercher son fils. Stiles fut surpris en voyant les lumières se rallumer. Il se leva donc du lit et quitta la chambre. Passant sa tête à travers l'ouverture de la porte en toute discrétion, il vit que la voie était libre. Il marcha donc vers l'ascenseur pour pouvoir descendre au rez-de-chaussée et enfin sortir de cet hôpital. Il prit au passage une batte qui était à sa proximité et se remit à marcher le long du couloir. Il tourna ensuite à droite, mais il tombait nez à nez avec un chasseur. Stiles fit un pas en arrière tandis que le chasseur s'approchait de lui. Le jeune se répéta " Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! " tout en se dirigeant vers le bloc 1. Derek et Scott sentirent de la peur, et celle-ci venait de Stiles. Ils se dépêchèrent donc. Stiles leva sa batte vers le haut mais sa côte le fit souffrir et il ne put donc finir son geste. Le chasseur en profita pour repousser rapidement la main du jeune adolescent avant de saisir celui-ci par la gorge et de le plaquer au mur. Le jeune fit tomber sa batte à terre, se laissant emporter par le chasseur contre le mur. L'homme à la combinaison noire ne voulait pas parler. Son regard fut détourner par le sang qui transperçait le maillot de Stiles et il souleva avec son autre main le maillot et arracha le pansement. Il allait se réjouir de faire souffrir le jeune adolescent. L'homme se mit à enfoncer son doigt dans la blessure de Stiles avant de tourner son membre dans la chair. Stiles hurla alors de souffrance et le chasseur ne s'arrêta pas. Le blessé versa des larmes de douleurs. Scott avait entendu le hurlement de souffrance du jeune adolescent qui était aussi son meilleur ami. Le shérif se mit à courir pour venir très rapidement en aide à son fils. Derek ne prit pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'il l'enfonça directement. Ils avaient tous peur pour Stiles et ils avaient raison d'avoir peur.

Le chasseur retira son doigt de la blessure de Stiles et l'adolescent s'évanouit par la douleur tandis que le sbire de Gérard le lâchait. Stiles s'effondra sur le sol avant de se cogner la tête sur le parquet.

Derek fit son entrée au bloc 1 avec Scott, Lydia et Melissa. Les quatre se précipitèrent dans la direction où ils avaient entendu le cri. Quand Lydia vit l'adolescent à terre, elle s'écria " Stiles ! "

Derek lui, s'occupait du chasseur. Par la haine qui venait d'emplir son cœur et la peur de perdre Stiles encore une fois, le loup s'acharna sur l'homme. Scott s'approcha de Derek et lui dit " Derek arrête ! Tu vas le tuer ! " Mais Derek ne voulut rien entendre et il acheva l'homme d'un seul coup de griffe.

"- Derek ! Pourquoi ? S'écria Scott.

- Je le devais, c'est tout !

- Tu viens de tuer un être humain !"

Derek se leva du corps de l'homme qu'il venait de tuer et croisa le regard de Scott qui le fixait.

" - Lydia, va chercher la trousse de premier secours derrière le comptoir, il perd beaucoup de sang ! Dit Melissa McCall.

- Il faut le sortir de là ! S'inquiéta Scott.

- Il ne pourra pas marcher, il faut que j'arrête l'hémorragie. Répondit sa mère.

- Maman, s'il reste ici, ils le tueront, comme nous !

- Et si je ne le soigne pas tout de suite il y restera ! Prends les clés qui sont accrochées derrière le comptoir. Ce sont les clés de l'ambulance qui se trouve à l'arrière de l'hôpital. Dit Melissa."

Derek saisit un brancard et plaça Stiles dessus. Melissa désinfecta la plaie, et mit un pansement. Scott donna les clés à Derek quand survint un coup de feu venant du rez-de-chaussée. C'était sans doute le shérif.

Ils montèrent tous dans l'ascenseur et le firent descendre. Scott commençait peu à peu à ressentir les effets secondaires de l'aconit. Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, ils virent du mouvement : Les deux derniers chasseurs tiraient sur le shérif qui était caché derrière un mur.

Melissa prit le brancard sur lequel Stiles se trouvait avec Lydia, et le mit à l'abri des balles. Scott sauta le premier pour contre attaquer, mais au premier levé de griffes, il eut un vertige avant de tomber au sol, sonné. Derek lui vint en aide et désarma les deux hommes puis les assomma. Le shérif dit merci à Derek avant d'aller rejoindre son fils, mais Derek n'était pas rassuré par l'état de Scott.

" - Scott, debout... Allez ! Dit Derek inquiet. Ce n'est pas des effets secondaires ordinaires que tu as, là. Ils t'affaiblissent plus que tu ne devrais l'être. " Il prit Scott par le bras et marchèrent jusque l'ambulance où il fit entrer Stiles en premier. Puis Scott.

" - Scott tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda Melissa, anxieuse.

- Oui, maman, c'est juste l'effet de la balle que j'ai extrait qui me fait ça... Répondit son fils."

N'étant pas rassurée par les paroles de son fils, elle jeta un œil à sa blessure qu'elle soigna très rapidement. Derek, quant à lui, démarra l'ambulance. Melissa alla s'occuper de Stiles à l'arrière. L'adolescent ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, c'était bien trop dangereux car Gérard irait le chercher là en premier alors Derek le ramena à son loft, le shérif lui, alla au commissariat avec sa voiture. Il avait laissé son fils encore une fois, mais il était obligé de mettre en place des équipes de police pour arrêter Gérard et surtout pour découvrir où menait ce tunnel. Après avoir était soigné par sa mère, Scott partit se mettre devant avec Derek. Le loup de naissance conseilla à l'Alpha de se reposer dès qu'il rentrerait, mais qu'il reste quand même prudent. Sous aucun prétexte il ne devait laisser sa mère quitter la maison pendant ces quelques heures, c'était bien trop dangereux après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Après avoir déposé Scott et Melissa chez eux, il alla aussi ramener Lydia. Ce qu'il venait de se produire l'avait perturbé. En arrivant au loft Derek fut à nouveau seul avec Stiles. Il le prit dans ses bras avant de le monter dans ses appartements. En entrant dans son loft, il vit Baeden. Avant d'engager la conversation avec elle, il alla déposer le jeune adolescent endormi dans son propre lit.

" - Mais que s'est-il passé ? S'écria-t-elle.

- Trop long à expliquer… Gérard est de retour.

- Qu...Quoi ? Ce vieux fou ?

- Oui.

- Et qu'as tu l'intention de faire ? Lui demanda Braeden.

- Rien, pour l'instant. Répondit Derek. Je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé : Le tuer une bonne fois pour toute !

- Je vais t'aider à le traquer !

- Non merci, ça ira ! Lui dit Derek. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu partes.

- Quoi ? Derek, tu es sérieux en plus ? Tu... Commença Braeden. "

Derek ne la regarda pas et rangea quelques affaires. Elle vit qu'il ne faisait pas attention à elle et que cela ne servirait à rien de continuer à lui parler alors elle quitta le loft de Derek de ce pas. Désormais Derek était vraiment seul avec Stiles. Il retourna voir l'adolescent sur le lit, qui dormait encore. Ne voulant pas le brusquer, Derek laissa dormir Stiles. Il prit l'initiative de le mettre à l'aise en lui retirant ses vêtements tachés de sang et lui enfila un maillot à lui ainsi qu'un pantalon. Derek était tombé une deuxième fois nez à nez avec l'anatomie de Stiles, mais cette fois ci c'était voulu.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Surtout n'hésitez pas à laissez une review ! Et passez au suivant, ou dois-je plutôt dire, au lemon ! :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 : STEREK (LEMON)

_**ALERTE ! LEMON STEREK ! Profitez bien et au prochain chapitre ! Bonne fêtes de fin d'années mes lecteurs. Ceci est mon cadeau ! :D Bonne lecture et n'ayez pas trop chaud (ceci est mon PREMIER lemon)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 12 : Sterek<strong>_

Stiles se réveilla quelques heures après. Il souffrait toujours de ses blessures et s'aperçut peu après qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Après s'être frotté les yeux, il reconnut le loft de Derek. En parlant de ça mais où était Derek ?

" - Derek ? Derek ? Chuchota le jeune.

- Oui ? Répondit le concerné"

Il se trouvait juste à sa droite, assis sur une chaise, attendant le réveil de Stiles.

" - Je...qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

- Après t'être effondré sur le sol, tu t'es… comment dire... Le choc t'a fait perdre connaissance et ensuite tu es tombé dans les pommes. Expliqua l'Alpha.

- Quoi ? Moi je suis tombé dans les pommes ? S'étonna Stiles.

- Oui... Tu vas t'en rappeler, t'en fais pas. Sourit l'autre.

- Oui ben j'espère..."

Le jeune homme avait s'en doute reçu trop de morphine dans le sang.

Il demanda à Derek, surpris "- Tu...Tu m'as changé ?

- Oui. Je voulais que tu sois à l'aise, tes vêtements étaient tachés de sang.

- Donc tu as vu mon anatomie une seconde fois ?

- Oui... Répondit Derek en baissant la tête.

- Et ? Lui dit Stiles.

- Et quoi ? Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Tu n'as rien fais avec ? Demanda le jeune, d'un air taquin.

- Qu...QUOI ? Pas quand tu dors ! Ce serait du viol ! S'offusqua l'Alpha

- Et là je suis réveillé, profites-en. Sourit-il. "

Derek ne sut quoi répondre, il était intimidé par ce que Stiles venait de lui dire. Il finit par rejoindre le jeune garçon dans son lit.

" - Stiles, je... Derek fut coupé par le concerné.

- T'en fais pas je ne le suis pas non plus, mais je ne n'arrive pas à expliquer ce que je ressens pour toi... Lui répondit Stiles. "

Derek se mit soudainement à embrasser l'adolescent qui se laissa faire. Stiles prenait à malin plaisir à embrasser Derek, on pouvait dire qu'il aimait ça, tout comme Derek. Cette fois-ci Stiles était conscient, mais pas en pleine forme. Derek se décida à passer sa langue et mit sa main derrière la tête de Stiles. Le loup commençait à être excité comme put le voir Stiles en lançant un regard discret vers le bas du ventre de Derek ; il était en érection. Les deux hommes ne parlaient pas et continuaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Stiles fit passer sa main dans le maillot de Derek, ce qui le fit frémir de plaisir. Stiles était toujours allongé sur le lit, Derek à sa droite allongé également, mais n'osa pas monter sur le jeune homme de peur de lui faire mal vu ses blessures. Stiles retira le maillot de Derek. En voyant ses muscles, il l'approcha délicatement près de lui. Le baiser était long et langoureux. Ils pouvaient sentir l'engouement dans ce baiser qui les excitait décidément tous les deux. Stiles se mit sur Derek avec douceur car il voulait profiter de ce moment et oublier sa douleur. Ayant encore son pantalon, Stiles donna des coups de bassin au-dessus de Derek. L'homme aux cheveux noirs lui fit sentir son érection, la faisant frotter contre le derrière de Stiles et celui-ci rougit. L'adolescent se mit à descendre vers son entre jambe, ce qui excita le loup. Il ouvrit sa braguette tout doucement et se languit de ce moment. Il vit la bosse à travers le pantalon de Derek et baissa son caleçon en l'embrassant avec sensualité. Il saisit sans plus attendre l'engin de Derek en bouche. Et fit des va et vient langoureux avec sa main gauche, son autre main étant occupée à caresser les muscles de Derek. Le loup de naissance gémit de plaisir. Voulant profiter un maximum du plaisir que Stiles lui procurait, Derek mit sa main droite derrière la tête du jeune excité et appuya de plus en plus fort, ce qui força Stiles à faire des gorges profondes. Derek fit quelques bruits de plaisir. Le jeune retira sa tête délicatement de la verge du loup et remonta vers celui-ci, voulant un second baiser. Stiles retira son pantalon aux côtés de Derek avant de remonter sur lui. Il avait encore son caleçon, mais ce n'était pas un problème car il souhaitait chauffer un peu plus le loup. Le jeune frotta ses fesses sur la verge de Derek faisant monter son érection au maximum. Ne pouvant plus attendre Derek mit un coup de rein à Stiles pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait le pénétrer. L'adolescent passa donc sa main gauche par en dessous, saisit la verge de Derek et l'approcha de son derrière et avec son autre main il descendit son caleçon. Derek prit plaisir comme jamais tandis que Stiles allait souffrir un peu avant. Le loup le pénétra sans plus attendre et Stiles poussai un petit cri très sensuel. C'était la première fois qui le faisait avec une personne de même sexe que lui. Derek fit ça en douceur, par peur de lui faire mal. L'adolescent eut un frisson qui stoppa Derek.

" - Heu... ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ou...oui...oui...hm, continue ! Gémit Stiles "

Derek repris alors, poussant lui-même des petits cris de plaisir. Stiles était essoufflé, mais sa souffrance le rappela vite à l'ordre. Il fit un baiser à Derek avant de lui dire d'arrêter. Le loup de naissance avait compris et arrêta donc. Stiles reprit son souffle, toujours au-dessus de lui. Il se mit entre ses jambes devant l'érection de Derek. Et la saisit avec sa main gauche, son autre main étant occupée dans son caleçon. Les gestes de va et vient commençaient à faire jouir Derek. Il contracta ses muscles pour faire comprendre au jeune adolescent qu'il allait éjaculer et Stiles en était au même stade. Il alla encore plus vite tandis que Derek gémissait. Le jeune saisit son sexe en bouche pour finir, fit passer sa langue sur la verge de Derek et tous deux eurent un orgasme au même moment. Après en avoir fini avec lui-même, Stiles se mit à côté de Derek et lui fit un dernier baiser. Le loup était nu, vraiment tout nu, au-dessus de la couverture. Le jeune prit un mouchoir pour essuyer la verge de Derek, toujours en l'astiquant.

" - C'est fini !

- J'ai, hm, je n'ai jamais eu un tel orgasme. Dit Stiles.

- Pareil. Rougit Derek.

- Bon, tu es tout propre maintenant. Dit-il en retirant sa main de sa verge.

" - Oui, mais je vais aller prendre une douche quand même. dit Derek en se levant

- En même temps, rase moi tout ça un peu. Répliqua Stiles en souriant, montrant l'anatomie de Derek du doigt.

- Qu...quoi ? Rougit le loup.

- Oui, juste un peu. Faut que ça reste viril quand même ! Dit le jeune d'un air taquin. "

Le loup se mit dos à Stiles et partit vers la douche, nu, encore. Stiles s'assoupit au bout de 20 minutes. Quand Derek sortit de sa douche, il vit l'adolescent qui dormait. Le brun s'était légèrement rasé comme Stiles le lui avait demandé. Il avait aussi besoin de sommeil et il se mit donc aux côtés du jeune homme puis s'endormit en pensant à ce moment qui le fit sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>Est-ce que mon premier Lemon Sterek vous a plu ? Laissez moi une review, n'hésitez et au prochain chapitre mes lecteurs ! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13 : Burried

**JE FAIS MON RETOUR PARMI VOUS LES AMIS ! **

**Je reviens avec un petit chapitre pour reprendre un peu la "main" comme je l'avais prévus un personnage reviens mais sous forme " transparente ", je vous laisse découvrir mon nouveau chapitre mes lecteurs.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 13 : Buried<strong>_

Un peu plus loin du loft, dans la maison des McCall ; Scott dormait. Il était dans son lit, toujours habillé, et l'aconit était toujours dans son sang. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange... Celle-ci n'allait pas le tuer, mais il aurait du être remis sur pied les heures qui précédaient sa diffusion dans le sang du jeune Alpha. Il garda ses yeux fermés par la douleur, ses deux mains posées sur la plaie recouverte par un pansement. Il avait des sueurs froides, gémissait comme s'il était bloqué dans un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Scott essaya de parler, mais seulement de brefs sons sortirent de sa bouche. L'Alpha était vraiment mal au point. Melissa était partie et il suffoquait.

Il répétait " A...A...Je... " mais ne finissait pas sa phrase.

Le brun se réveilla soudainement, son regard tourné vers le plafond et les yeux rouges. Il n'avait plus le contrôle. Il se leva de son lit quand même avant d'avoir un vertige, puis deux, puis cela s'enchaîna peu à peu. Sa vue devint trouble. Il s'appuya sur les murs de la maison pour éviter de tomber. Il voulait rejoindre le salon.

Le jeune Alpha ne savait lui-même pas pourquoi. Il entendit une voix, au bas des escaliers : " Scott... Scott ? " une voix féminine douce, qui lui était familière, mais personne n'était au bas des escaliers.

Rêvait-il ?

Il descendit les marches et trébucha sur la dernière. Sa vue perçante devint troublée, même ses yeux d'Alpha n'arrivaient plus à voir correctement. Il gagna la cuisine quand il entendit une seconde fois " Scott ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? " le jeune Alpha se retourna donc rapidement quand il aperçut une fille au long cheveux noirs, de taille moyenne, la silhouette était sombre. Il dit en balbutiant :

"- A..Allison ?

- Oui Scott, c'est moi.

- Mais tu es ...

- Morte ? Oui, je le sais...

- Je...je..."

Allison coupa Scott et dit : " Tous ça par ta faute ! Tu sais ce moment où tu m'as laissée mourir, quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ? C'était faux. Je suis morte par ta faute, tous ceux qui t'aiment finissent par mourir. Tu m'as mise en danger en me mêlant à ces histoires de loup garou, tu savais que ça n'amènerait rien de bon. Tu te prends pour un héros ? Tu veux sauver le monde ? Avant de vouloir sauver tout le monde, essaie déjà de sauver tes amis ! Aïden, moi et Stiles. En fait, tu ne sauves personne. Hurla-t-elle.

- Stiles n'est pas mort ! Répondit l'Alpha.

- Ah bon, tu crois ça ? Tu devrais le considérer comme tel. Répondit Allison. "

L'Alpha perdait maintenant le contrôle sur ses griffes et de ses crocs.

" - Tu... tu n'es pas réelle ! Dit Scott. "

Il prit Allison entre ses mains pour l'étrangler et il répétait :

" Tu n'es pas réelle, ce n'est qu'une illusion ! " Il perdait le contrôle sur tout, sa vue était toujours défectueuse.

" - Scott, lâche-moi maintenant ! Scott ! Se débattit Melissa. "

Le jeune Alpha retira donc ses mains du cou de sa mère qui suffoquait.

" MAMAN ? TU...TU...ES ALLISON ? Dit Scott, perturbé.

- Allison n'est pas là ! De quoi tu parles ? Tu viens de m'étrangler ! Répondit sa mère. Tu es encore plus malade que tout à l'heure, laisse-moi t'examiner...

- Non ! Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Je n'ai pas le contrôle sur moi-même, je ne veux pas te faire de mal ! Dit Scott en se reculant vers la porte d'entrée.

- Scott... "

Le concerné sortit de la maison et il se mit à courir sans s'arrêter. La nuit commençait à tomber et Melissa McCall devait demander de l'aide à Derek. Elle ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à son fils et ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il était capable de faire dans cet état. Scott pourrait être un danger à présent. Pour tous.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? J'ai remarqué qu'il est très court aussi, donc les prochains seront plus long bien sûre, un terrible suspense vous attend, à b bientôt les Wolfies ! Pour ma part l'écriture des chapitres seront plus long. :D<p> 


End file.
